Into the Ocean
by Chicaga
Summary: [Sequel to 'Runaway'] Kate and Jon are back on the Pearl with Jack, Ana, and overprotective Will. Toghther they go through Love, pain and the whole crazy thing. Aha. Keith Urban joke. R'n'R please!
1. Prolouge

**I'm reposting this now, cause I deleted it. I made some changes and stuff, so yeah.**

Hey everyone! This is 'Into the Ocean'; thanks for checking it out.

This is the sequel to my first story, 'Runaway', so I highly recommend you read that one first, or this one will make very little sense.

Okee dokee, here we go!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate smiled as the arms around her waist squeezed her a little tighter. She flipped around to face Jonathan, and put her head against his chest.

"Good Morning." The words reverberated in her ears as he spoke.

"Mmm." She replied and wrapped her arms around him.

Jack had finally gotten Ana her own ship (named the 'Freedom' due to her freedom from Jack's rules), which sailed along with the Pearl, and had left the cabin free to Kate.

Jonathan had ended up staying there with her a few months afterwards.

She had thought about it long and hard before actually inviting him. It wasn't really a hard decision, but she wanted to be positive that it was a good idea. Bad experiences make you careful.

It had been a little awkward at first, but now they were used to each other. Things never went farther than kissing and a few light touches, but neither really minded. Jonathan understood her limits, and both knew she would get over them eventually.

They had been the Pearl for a little over year so far, and she had never been happier.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later in the day Jack announced that they would once again be heading back to Port Maria after a quick stop in Tortuga.

Every few months they would go visit her father and brothers in Port Maria, just as Will had ordered.

Will loved it when she visited. He and Jonathan got along well now, and often had very interesting conversations. Kate would participate occasionally, when the topic and her mood suited her, but sometimes it was just fun to watch.

The only thing she knew he disapproved of was the two of them sharing a cabin.

He had almost fallen over when Jack had 'accidentally' (in his words) told him that they were staying in the same room. She had to keep explaining to him that they weren't doing anything of _that_ sort, just sharing a bed.

The fact that they were sharing a bed, not just a room, didn't help her case.

It was obvious that he still wasn't too comfortable with the idea, but he learned to deal with it.

Or rather, she made him deal with it. She certainly wasn't going to change her situation willingly anytime soon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OKAY! Extremely short and kinda crappy, but it's a prologue! It's supposed to be short! I promise the next will be longer.

Another note (I seem to have a lot of these at the moment): all reviews are that are sent get a reply, because it's just common courtesy.

Review please, please, please! Once I get three reviews I'll update.

Chicaga


	2. Proposal

I hate writing disclaimers for every chapter, so this is for the whole story:

**I own nothing. PotC belongs to Walt Disney enterprises, and I am no way associated to said company. I am using these characters for fun and not for profit, so please don't sue me.**

K, so I didn't get three reviews, but I really wanted to put this up, so what the heck.

This Chapter is dedicated to:

**Kyrani Firefalcon**

First reviewer pour cette histoire (Whoa! Random French. I tend to do that sometimes. But it means 'for this story.')

ALSO: **RedFireHead41 **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a week they were back in Port Maria. Crew members were sent to find supplies and such, and Kate and Jon were dismissed to do what they wanted.

She dragged him through the streets to her house, even though by now he knew where it was. Kate just liked to lead the way.

They opened the door to the smithy and walked in, where Ben and Robert were working. Actually, Ben was working while Robert sat on a pile of hay. He had always been the lazy one in the family.

"Hey! You not gonna help Ben?" the two looked up from their work (or dozing) and smiled.

"He doesn't need any help. Besides, I've been busy."

"Are you kidding? Your idea of busy is watching me work!"

"That's enough you two! Do I have to break up a fight every time I come to visit?" She placed her hands on her hips and gave them a mock look of anger.

Ben grabbed her around the neck and rubbed his fist on her head. Kate howled with laughter.

"Do I have to keep reminding you that you're often the one who starts these fights?"

"No, no! Lemme go!!" She cried through her laughter. Ben relented and released her. She straightened and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Where's dad?"

"Went to go get some stuff. He should be back soon." Kate nodded and plopped herself down on another pile of hay where Jon was already sitting, and he put his arm around her shoulders.

Robert glanced over at the two and smirked. Both of the brothers knew by now that they were a couple. It was hard to ignore really. They were always together

Ben had found it rather awkward that one of his best friends was in a serious relationship with his sister, but it was fine with him. She was happier than she had been before she left.

But they didn't know what had happened when she left; what had instilled the change. Everyone had agreed not to mention it to them. It would change their attitudes towards Kate and Jon, and that was the last thing she wanted. For all they knew, she had left and then stayed on the Pearl.

Will entered awhile later, and noticed the two of them sitting there.

"Why hello."

"Hi daddy." Kate got up and hugged him. He shook hands with Jonathan, and got back to work.

They watched as father and son worked together to create a sword. Ben had been learning the trade since he was 13, and took to it right away. He was married now, to a lady named Charlotte, and had a 2 year old son named James. The name always reminded Kate of running away, but she never said so.

Kate noticed how he was like their father. He had the same brown hair and build, and of course they were both well skilled at making and using swords.

Jack came in soon afterwards. He soon joined in the teasing of Robert, who still sat there on his pile of hay.

He didn't stay for dinner though, preferring to go to one of the taverns to eat. Before he left she saw him give a knowing look at Jon. She had no idea what it meant, but it was intriguing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After eating Kate and Jon went back out into town.

She showed him everything she could, every little spot that held a memory. A place where she had won a fight, an alleyway where she fell and got the scar on her leg, and a street where she and her friends had often loitered.

She wanted him to be apart of her world, the part he had not been there for. It made them closer if he knew.

He gladly looked at everything she had to show, and listened to the stories she had to tell. Everything here was apart of her, and he was honored that she told him about it willingly.

People stared at them as they made there way about town. When she had first come back no one could believe it was her. She didn't fight, or steal, or anything she had done before. Few actually knew why the change had occurred, but they had a feeling that that boy she dragged around with her everywhere had something to do with it.

But they had to admit, the town was a degree more peaceful now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, I wanna show you something." She grabbed his hand and led him out towards the docks, but took a sudden left turn.

They headed out through the reeds and tall grass, towards the water.

"Where the hell are we going?" He laughed as she twisted her way around a tree.

"You'll see! It's only a little bit further." She stopped and looked around, quite satisfied that it was the way she left it.

They were at a little cove made up of giant rocks and surrounded by reeds. There was a clear view of the ocean and the stars.

"I've been coming here since I was a little kid. It's my favorite spot." She went over to a rock near the middle and sat down. Jon joined her a second later.

The two lay on the rock for hours, watching the waves and the stars.

It was her rock, and she loved it there. No one she knew knew about it. Jon was the first person she had ever brought here.

Jon grabbed her hand, and she could feel something on her palm, something round. He squeezed it into her hand, which she removed from his.

It was a ring.

A little, gold ring.

_Oh God a ring!_ She bolted up and looked at him wide eyed.

He sat up beside her and took one of her hands.

"Kate, would you marry me?" She covered her mouth with her hand to keep from screaming.

"I…I…I…" she couldn't manage to say anything. This was so… unexpected. Well, they had been sharing a room for almost two months, but still.

She got up and ran from where they were sitting. Anywhere, anywhere she could think of. She could feel tears in her eyes, not sure if they had fallen yet.

Jonathan looked after her. He knew it was too early to ask. She wasn't ready for this yet.

He didn't bother to go after her. She needed time to think.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate ran home. It was the only place she could think of to go. She was about to open the door when she stopped to think.

Her father would ask what was wrong, and in his prying, overprotective nature would try to figure out what happened. He would take it the wrong way and freak out, probably going after Jon with a sword or something.

No, home was defiantly not the best place to go.

Then she remembered the fort. She had completely forgotten about it. Turning to the left, she headed out towards the forest.

In her hand was the ring, still clenched tight in her palm.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review please! I would reeeeeeally like some feedback here!

Chicaga


	3. Home

This chapter dedicated to:

**Princess Amberly**

ALSO: **Kyrani Firefalcon**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She came upon a small cottage a little ways from town, seemingly abandoned. After knocking three times, a small slit in the door opened.

"Who is…" the voice trailed off, and the eyes sparkled. The door opened fully, revealing a girl her own age, dressed in black britches and a flowing green shirt.

"Well if it isn't the runaway." She replied in a snooty voice.

"Shove it Sydney. Just let me in." She could tell her voice was shaky, but she tried to sound as strong as possible. Her hands clenched, the ring digging into her skin. Sydney didn't move, so she pushed her way in herself.

The three room house was full of people, the air thick with smoke.

"Look who's come back to join us." Sydney came up from behind her and sat down on a large pillow on the floor.

Everyone looked up at her, and Kate felt herself grow uneasy.

"Kat?" Another voice called out. She wasn't used to the name anymore; no one ever used it.

"Yeah." She rubbed her hands up and down her arms in nervousness and made her way over to him.

"Well I'll be damned! Get your arse over here!" It was the first voice again, and she recognized it to belong to Henry. He was beaming at her, unbelieving. Henry had been her best friend. They had pulled off a lot of good schemes together.

They had all heard that she was back in town a year ago, but by the time the word spread she was gone. No one knew when she was coming back, and she never came to visit them.

"Where the Hell have you been?" He obviously didn't notice her eyes, reddened from crying; he probably thought it was because of the smoke.

"I've been out on my uncle's ship." She hugged her knees to her chest, preferring not to talk about it.

"Captain Sparrow's your uncle right? You were sailing with him, having awesome adventures, and didn't even come to tell us?"

"Or invite us?" Tova piped up. She put a hand over her chest. "I'm offended Kat." She had only been a twelve when Kate first met her. She was about sixteen now. They had been good friends. Kate was her mentor, once upon a time.

"I ran away. I had to stay low for a little while."

"So what happened? Wreak havoc on every port you came to?"

"Stuff happened. I was… busy"

"Go on…" Henry said flatly.

"Look I'd rather not talk about it alright!?" She snapped back, tears forming in her eyes again.

"Whoa. No need to explode on us Kat." Sydney quipped. "You always had a habit of doing that."

"God Syd, leave her alone." He turned back to Kate. "What's wrong?" He had noticed her eyes glistening.

"This… guy… I know… he just…"

"Oooh! A guy!"

"Let her finish Tova!"

"He… he just…" she couldn't get the words out.

"What did he to do you? Do I need to go mess up his face?" Henry punched his palm.

"No! He didn't do anything like that…"

"Well will you get on with it! Quit wasting our time!" She threw a glare at Sydney, who was inspecting her nails carefully.

"He… just asked me to marry him." There was a short silence before Sydney burst out laughing.

"He asked you? To _marry_ him?" She laughed. "Wow, either he's blind or stupid!"

"Shut the Hell up Sydney! What is wrong with you?" Everyone turned to glare at her, and she went silent.

The two of them had never gotten along; neither really knew why. They just always seemed to clash. But that only seemed to happen when there were lots of people around. When it had been just two or three of them, they got along okay.

"What's his name? What's he like? Is he cute?" Tova leaned over closer, not wanting to miss a word.

"Slow down Tova! His name's Jonathan, he was Ben's best friend in Port Royal. We met in Savanna la Mar a year ago. He… saved my life."

"Psh, I'm sure you could have handled it yourself."

"Actually, I couldn't get out of that one. I was… hurt. Really bad." She wasn't sure if she should tell them. It was a very personal thing.

"You've probably had worse…"

"No I haven't Tova! I will never get anything worse!" She stood up suddenly.

"What happened Kat?" Henry asked quietly. She sighed and sat down.

"I was… kidnapped. I really don't want to talk about it."

"Prove it."

"What?" She narrowed her eyes at Sydney, who's arms were crossed over her chest.

"I said prove it. If you can." Kate sighed again.

"Fine. This is all I can show you. After that, you promise that we can talk about something else?" Henry nodded, as did Tova and a few others.

Kate turned and lifted the back of her shirt, making sure that the front stayed down. There was silence, and a few gasps. She lowered it slowly and turned back around.

"That enough proof for you?" Sydney was surprisingly silent, her hand clamped over her mouth.

"God Kate…"

"Please, just change the subject." There was a short pause.

"So you think you'll accept?"

"I don't know. I love him more than anything, and we share a room on the Pearl, but I'm just not sure. Experience makes you careful."

"Well if you ask me," Syd sat down in their little group "you should do it. If he loves you enough to propose, I would think it would be fine." Her voice was soft, slightly unsure of this change in her personality. Others nodded.

Henry put his hand on her shoulder awkwardly, now that he knew what lay beneath.

"Do what you think is right Kat." She nodded and wiped away a few tears.

"Did he give you a ring?" Tova asked.

The ring. Kate had almost forgotten. She pulled it out of her pocket and showed it to everyone. They all nodded in approval. It wasn't the fanciest ring in the world, but it was nice anyway. Just like she was.

She had forgotten the real people they had been. Not just delinquents like people in town thought they were, but real, feeling human beings.

"Can… can I stay here tonight? I need to think about it alone." They welcomed her warmly.

She moved onto one of the couches in the corner, covering herself in blankets.

Everyone continued talking, catching up on what had been happening in her absence. Not much had really changed.

Syd began to roll up a few cigarettes, passing them around the room.

"Still don't smoke?" She asked as Kate refused one.

"Nope. I do drink now though." She smiled slightly at her hint.

"Oh, daredevil are ye? Well here." She thrusted a bottle of something in her direction, and she drank a little. Kate coughed a sputtered as the burning liquid went down her throat.

"What is this stuff?" She held her throat, trying to sooth the blazing.

"Scotch, fresh from Ireland. Not what you're used to?" Syd lit her cigarette and inhaled, sending a wisp of smoke into the air.

"I much prefer rum myself."

"Got that too. Someone grab Kat rum!" It was almost immediately done.

A few minutes later a few people had left, others preferring to stay over night here. To some this was where they lived, to others it was just a place to hang out.

But for a moment, it was home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go, chapter 3.

Review please! I really want to know what y'all think.

Chicaga


	4. Accepted

This Chapter Is Dedicated To:

**NazgulQueen**

ALSO: **Charmed Angel, Kyrani Firefalcon, RedFirehead411, **and** Princess Amberly**

Sorry this chapter is a little late. Slight Writer's block :(

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate slowly woke up from a restless sleep. She hadn't got much of it, and the little rest she had gotten was useless.

The few people who lay around her were still asleep. It couldn't be later than 6. She stretched and sat up.

The thought hit her that she would have to go home now. She was so used to staying there all day, occasionally over night if it was late, but she had never been scared to go home. Now, she was scared.

Very scared.

Jon would be there, and he would have told her father probably, and now everyone knew she was gone, and her dad had sent out a search party because that was just how he was, and everyone would come storming in here any minute, and everyone would get to yelling and… and… She should probably just go home.

Henry slept on a couch nearby, and she shook him awake. He rolled over a mumbled something before waking up.

"Henry. I gotta go. Thanks for letting me stay." He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her.

"Okay. I'll tell everyone. But you have to promise to visit us after." She nodded and smiled.

"I'll bring Jon with me next time." He smiled back at her and she left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark in the house when Kate opened the door. She sighed in relief. Maybe she could make it to her room without anyone hearing.

She was three stairs to the top, so close…

"Not so fast." She winced. Will stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at her. He didn't seem angry though.

Heading back down the stairs solemnly, she saw he had his coat on. He had been out looking for her.

"Where were you?"

"I went… out." He raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Do continue." She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I was with my friends."

"Are you all right?" She nodded. There was a pause.

"Did he tell you?"

"Who tell me what?" Oh, now he was just playing with her. She could tell from his voice.

"Jonathan tell you…"

"He didn't tell me anything, but Jack did." Ah. So that's what the look was for. There was a pause. "Come here Katie." He hugged her tightly and held her there.

The door creaked open suddenly, and Jon stood in the doorway.

"Has she- Oh." He looked at her surprised, and his cheeks went ever-so-slightly red. Kate wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand furiously, and could feel her own cheeks going hot.

Will backed out of the room, leaving them standing awkwardly across from each other.

"Kate, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have sprung it on you like that…" She didn't reply. Not because she didn't want to. She desperately wanted to tell him that she accepted, but couldn't do it. Her mouth was stuck.

"I completely understand if you don't want to, I mean, it was a stupid idea…"

"No! No it wasn't." She looked down at her feet. "It was actually really… I don't know." She took a deep breath. "And… I accept." She glanced up at him to see his reaction.

Jon looked up at her; searching her face for any clue as to if this was real.

"You do?"

"Yeah." She took the ring out of her pocket and slipped it on her finger before hugging him. Tears slipped out of the corners of her eyes.

She never thought that she would be able to love someone after what had happened, or that anyone would really love her back. She was vulnerable and she knew it. But he loved her none the less.

"I love you." He said as if to confirm every suspicion she had.

"I love you too." She sighed in relief. He loved her! He actually loved her!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack stood in the open doorway watching them with a smile. It turned out just as he thought it would. Minus the whole running and hiding out for the night thing. That was unexpected.

Kate's eyes fluttered open and saw him. She smiled and buried her face in Jon's neck. He nodded and ducked out of the house. No doubt to call off the search and tell everyone.

Kate didn't care though. She wanted everyone to know that they were getting married.

"Oh!" she pulled away slowly and somewhat reluctantly. "I want you to come meet some people later. They're looking forward to seeing you." He raised an eyebrow.

"People I don't know are looking forward to seeing me? That doesn't sound good…"

"Come on; let's go before everyone gets here." She pulled him out of the house and back the way she had come.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go, end of the chapter.

Happy Holidays!

Chicaga


	5. Lovebirds

Blech! Late chapter! Very sorry for that. Writer's block sucks big time.

This chapter is hereby dedicated to:

**Katyann**

ALSO: **NazgulQueen, Princess Amberly, Charmed Angel, **and **Kyrani Firfalcon**

Merci

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Full house." Jon laid his cards down on the table with a smile. Everyone playing groaned.

"How do you keep bloody beating us?" Henry slid his money over across the table.

"Fool's luck is what it is." Another player quipped.

"Is it luck to win four games in a row?" Jon shrugged, pulling in the coins. Kate grabbed them and slipped them in a bag.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"I think I'd feel better if it was luck…" Sydney mumbled. Kate looked around from her spot next to Jon. Everyone had gotten along well with him, fortunately. She had no idea what would happen if they hadn't.

She happened to glance out the window. It was brighter outside then when they had come.

"Shoot, what time is it?"

"Near noon I suppose…" Henry said as he shuffled the cards.

"We gotta get home before my dad freaks out. Again." She stood up, Jon following behind her.

"Good. Now at least we have a chance at winning." The others all agreed, and the cards were dealt again.

"Well at least he got some money to buy Kate something nice." Sydney pointed out.

"Ooh I like the sound of that." She smirked and gave him a nudge.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go before I inadvertently spend more money."

"Bye everyone!" There was a chorus of byes as they left.

The two walked down the street slowly, his arm around her shoulders.

"So we're getting married." She said quietly. He nodded slowly. "I never thought I'd get married."

"Really."

"It just always seemed like something that… tied you down. So uptight and formal."

"It doesn't need to be formal."

"I know, it just seems that way." She leaned on him.

"Well if it isn't the lovebirds!" Ana came up along side them. Kate felt herself blush profusely. "Where have you been all morning? You know your dad's gonna get the wrong idea."

"Trust me, I know. That's the only reason we're going back."

"Mhm. So what were you two up to?" She nudged Kate in the arm. She shot her a glare.

"Nothing like that. Just some card playing and talking."

"Did you win?" Jon pulled a large pouch out of his pocket and tossed it over to her. She opened it carefully. Ana smiled and gave a slight nod. "I guess you did."

They soon got to the house, and stopped outside the door.

"You know there's going to be a lot of people in there." Ana quipped from behind them. The two nodded. "Lots of noise and congratulations." There was a pause. "You want me to go in first?"

"Yeah."

"Please do." They stepped aside to let her pass. She rolled her eyes and walked in. Kate and Jon leaned on the door to hear what was happening.

There was a bunch of noise from inside, and it abruptly went quiet.

Will opened the door suddenly, sending the two sprawling into the front hallway. He looked down at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Thought so. You two get in here!" He grabbed them both by the collar and dragged them into the room, where her brothers, Charlotte, James, Jack and a few others sat. "I found them."

"Actually, I found them." Ana pointed out, raising a finger.

"But you also left them out there." He turned his attention to the two teens. "Well? What have you got to say for yourselves?" There was a short, very tense silence as everyone waited for an answer.

"Um, we're getting married?" Jon said with a shrug. There were a few cheers and congratulations. Some got up and shook hands with the couple.

"Rum! We need rum!" Jack called over, waving his hands around.

"Jack, we don't have any rum…"

"Um, I do." Kate said quietly. Will turned to look at her.

"You do?" She nodded and blushed at the silence.

"Well go get it girl!" Jack said, breaking the silence. She went upstairs, and came back carrying an armload. "Aha! Rum! Good girl." Jack grabbed one of the bottles and had emptied it in seconds.

"You had all that in your room?"

"I have a lot of things in my room." She shrugged and went over to the other side of the parlor.

"Remind me again why I let my daughter live on your ship."

"I think it was something about happiness or love. I wasn't really listening at the time." Jack grabbed another bottle, taking a large swig.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go. I really hope that that wasn't too bad. It was a very hard chapter to write, and I tried to make it as good as I can in my current state of writer's block (grrrr).

Review please!

Chicaga


	6. Newlyweds

This chapter is dedicated to:

**NazgulQueen**

ALSO: **Katyann**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm ready- to love you_

_I'm ready- to hold you_

_I'm ready- I'm ready_

_Ready as I'm gonna be_

I'm ready, Bryan Adams

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kate, will you sit still for just one minute!" Charlotte said sternly as she tried to make Kate's hair look at least nice. She stopped moving.

"Sorry. I'm nervous." Her sister-in-law's mood softened.

"Explainable."

The Pearl and the Freedom were docked in a lagoon a short way from town for their wedding, to keep Will happy. She hadn't cared where she got married really, as long as it was someplace decent.

The whole thing was strange really. A group of pirates all dressed up (somewhat) for a wedding. It wasn't just pirates though. Kate had invited some of her own friends, and of course her family was there.

Jon had no real family to speak of. The crew of the Pearl was his family now.

And they were getting married. Today. Right now. Kate had barely slept all night, she was so worried. Jon had tried to reassure her that everything would be fine, but it didn't help much.

There was a knock at the door, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Yes, come in." Charlotte called, agitated that Kate had moved her head again. Will appeared in the doorway with a smile.

"Almost ready?"

"If Kate would stop moving…" The older woman sighed, trying to find another pin.

"Hey! I'm the one getting married here."

"Yes, you are." Her father said quietly. His face dropped slightly, appearing sad, almost wistful, at the comment.

"Done." Charlotte backed out of the room, leaving the two alone. Will looked down at Kate. She stared back at her reflection in the mirror, biting her lip. Her fingers fiddled with the ring on her finger.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you in a dress." She smiled slightly.

"Same." She had chosen to wear a dress for the occasion, despite the fact that she hadn't worn one in over two years. It was a nice ivory, with little bits of lace around the hems. Nothing too fancy.

"You look nice Katie." She looked down at her hands.

"Thanks." There was another pause.

"I suppose you already know what I'm going to say now." Kate rolled her eyes and sighed lightly.

"That if he ever hurts me, or makes me do anything I don't want to, I have to tell someone and get him thrown off the ship? Yes, that one I know."

"That too. But be happy Kate. Enjoy life together." She smiled up at him and nodded.

"I will."

"You ready to go?" He held out his arm to her. She took a deep breath.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She got up and linked her arm with her father's.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride or do whatever it is you feel inclined to do." Jack waved his hands around.

Kate practically pounced on Jon, sending him stumbling back a few steps. Those in attendance laughed and cheered. Will himself just looked at them.

"I really wish they wouldn't do that when I'm here…"

"What are they supposed to do, stand there till you're gone? Give them a break dad." Robert said, rolling his eyes. Will looked at his son with raised brows.

"When did you turn into your sister?" The boy shrugged.

"I don't know. Someone has to fill in for her while she's gone."

After a rather long kiss, the two finally separated. The just stood there for a moment, breathing heavily and looking at each other. He kissed her lightly before turning back around to face everyone.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hayes." Jack said, bowing slightly and making room for them to pass. They walked down the short isle of people, sharing another kiss at the end.

"And now, rum!" Jack called, another cheer following.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late now. Most of the crew and guests had already left, leaving only Jon, Kate, Will, Ana and Jack up on deck. Most of the guests had drunken quite a bit, except for the two newlyweds.

They had planned to not drink much before hand, lest they do something they regret later. _Speaking of later…_

"Well, I'm tired." Kate said with a fake yawn. She looked over at Jon, giving him a nudge.

"Oh, um, Yeah. G'night." The two got up and retreated back to their cabin.

"Of course. Night." Ana said with a smirk.

"Ye two have fun." Jack called after them, taking another drink. Will remained silent, looking rather pale.

"What's wrong with you?" Ana asked, noticing his lack of colour.

"What do you think is wrong with me?" he snapped back.

"Geez Will, you need to calm down. They're married. And …well that's what married couples do."

"I know that. It's just hard, considering…" His voice trailed off, preferring not to go into much detail about it. Everyone knew what he meant anyways.

"Look, Kate isn't going to go any farther than she wants to, and Jon is fine with that."

"'Sides, if you weren't here, they would have been in there as soon as they were married." Jack commented casually. Will's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Ye couldn't tell? It was pretty apparent from the way they looked at each other."

"And they were fidgeting all night. It was really obvious that they wanted to get out of here." Ana pointed out. Will groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"Why do you tell me these things?" the other two shrugged.

"'Cause we're friends I suppose."

"And it's fun to see your reaction." There was a short pause.

"I just wish they could wait till I was off the ship."

"They're newlyweds. It's hard to keep 'em of each other."

"It was hard enough keeping 'em of each other before. Kept sneaking away from work…" Jack muttered. Will choked on his rum.

"What!" Ana smacked Jack on the back of the head.

"Oh good job Jack. They're never going to hear the end of that one now." Will got up and stormed towards the previously entered cabin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two were on each other as soon as they were in the room. Jon kissed her with as much passion as he could muster, and she did the same, helping him shed his coat.

Kate locked the door as they kissed, and then moved her arms to wrap around his neck.

"What was that for?"

She kissed him lightly. "I don't feel like being interrupted." He raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't comment.

She laid down gently on the bed, and he placed himself next to her. He hesitated a moment, not quite sure if he should continue

"Kate, are you sure about this? Because if your not, I-" She grabbed his collar, pulled him on top of her, and kissed him.

That was all the incentive he needed, and he tugged on the laces of her dress. She helped him, her hands shaking.

She was really scared deep down; scared and excited. Everything that had happened before…

_No. Forget about it. Tonight is going to be different._

She was about to pull off his shirt, when there was a rattling at the door. Kate gasped, grabbing for the sheets just in case.

"Kate Turner you get out here right now!" Jon sighed and rested his forehead on the pillow next to her head.

"I knew it." She moved so that her mouth was away from Jon's ear. "It's Mrs. Hayes now Dad! Go away!"

"I don't bloody care what your last name is, you're still my daughter, and you need to get out here right now!"

"It's too late dad! Jon is already making passionate love to me! NOW GO AWAY!" Jon's head whipped up at the comment, and he stared at her.

"Do you know what he's going to do to me when we get out of here?" He whispered harshly. She giggled and shrugged. The door rattled some more, before and the cocking of a gun was heard.

"Mr. Turner step away from the door and let your daughter, who is in fact, now legally married, enjoy herself." Jack's muffled voice was heard through the door. The two inside held their breath, waiting for a response.

"Fine. You're lucky you're married Kate, or you would be in so much trouble!" The couple laughed as the footsteps quieter.

"Sorry about the interruption kids. It seems that dear Mr. Turner has no sense of humor. You can, um… carry on." Jack's voice again, much clearer now.

"Finally." Jon muttered, resuming what he was doing.

"He just can't leave well enough alone." Kate sighed, shaking her head.

"That or he has horrible timing."

She pulled off Jonathan's shirt, tossing it onto the floor. Her hands moved over his chest carefully while he started to take off her dress.

He noticed her distraction and smiled. She looked up at him and smiled back, and kissed him lightly. Jonathan could see the worry in her eyes. He started to speak, but she put a finger to his lips.

"Jon, if I wasn't sure that this is what I wanted, I wouldn't have married you." She said, slowly removing her finger.

"I wasn't going to ask that."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow. "What then?"

"I was going to say I love you."

"Oh." She kissed him again. "Well I love you too."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go. That was a very long chapter; I do believe it's the longest I've ever written. Very good.

Review please!

Chicaga


End file.
